Desesperación enmarcada en deseo
by StEpHyGrOcK3107
Summary: Nanoha no puede dejar de pensar en Fate de una forma que va más allá de la amistad, ¿cómo se lo tomará Fate cuando Nanoha consiga el valor para declararse?.


**Hola! esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de MGLN y pues en general primera vez que escribo un yuri aunque he leído muchos XD espero que no me haya salido muy mal, también tengo que aclarar que no soy escritora así que si hay fallos de redacción o cosas así ya saben por qué jaja. Acepto críticas constructivas (si es que alguien lee esto) **

* * *

**Desesperación enmarcada en Deseo**

No sé con certeza en qué momento empecé a tener este tipo de pensamientos, tal vez fue cuando nuestros cuerpos dejaron de tener la forma de niña… sí, creo que fue en ése momento en el cual comencé a fijarme en su figura. Al principio pensaba que solo la veía para compararme con ella, tiene los senos más grandes que los míos y sus caderas son más anchas también. Mi cintura un poco más pequeña que la de ella pero la suya no podría ser más acorde a su escultural cuerpo.

Después me encontré a mi misma viéndola más de lo que una persona consideraría normal. Yo ya la había visto el tiempo suficiente como para tener claras las diferencias entre nuestros cuerpos y por eso no lo entendía, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? ¿Por qué me siento tan atraída a todo su ser? Ciertamente ella es mi mejor amiga, podría decirse que no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias pero después de todo ella se convirtió en una de las personas más importantes y queridas para mí.

Luego recordé que desde el primer momento en que la vi, cuando tenía solo 9 años, no pude apartar mi mirada de la de ella, sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza que yo quería desaparecer con todas mis fuerzas, yo solo quería que su mirada brillara y le mostrara al mundo lo hermosa que se ve cuando sonríe y yo quería ser quién llenará su vida de momentos felices para poder recordar.

De ese modo llegué a la conclusión a la que apuntaba todo. Ella me gusta, me gusta más que una amiga. No lo entiendo, sé qué cosas me gustan de ella… pero ¿por qué? Ella es mujer y yo también, esto que siento no es normal, pero no lo puedo evitar… ella es tan dulce, amable con todos, no le gusta juzgar a la gente, ella es simplemente perfecta, perfecta para mí. Así es, yo la quiero para mí definitivamente ella es con lo que yo siempre soñé de niña (bueno no hubiera esperado que lo fuera a encontrar en una mujer en ese entonces) pero de cualquier modo no estoy segura de sus sentimientos ¿ella se sentirá como yo? ¡Ja! Que ilusa soy, seguro que a Fate-chan no le gustan las mujeres… pero ¿y si le gusto yo solo por ser yo? Así es como yo me siento después de todo… no creo que yo sea lesbiana, es solo que Fate-chan es tan ella, es adorable, parece un ángel con su hermoso cabello rubio tan liso y suave como la seda y esos ojos borgoña que son capaces de dejarme en trance con solo cruzar fugazmente nuestras miradas.

Cada vez que la veo siento que mi corazón se acelera a un ritmo poco saludable y me da eso que dicen ser mariposas en el estómago. La cuestión es que últimamente siento algo más, siento que la deseo, y mucho. Me siento como un chico con las hormonas alborotadas, cuando ella no me ve me dedico a observar todos los detalles de su figura, que ya me la sé de memoria, con o sin ropa… nos hemos bañado juntas en varias ocasiones. Me causa mucha gracia recordar la última vez que lo hicimos (bañarnos) y yo me di un traspié antes de salir de la tina y "accidentalmente" caí sobre Fate-chan, siendo que mi cara reposaba en sus pechos. Me siento como una pervertida pero, la verdad es que fue una sensación bastante agradable, son tan suaves y ella huele delicioso, si fuera por mí me la como a besos. En ese momento ella lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme si estaba bien, si no estaba herida obviamente Fate-chan se puso súper roja y yo me sentí culpable, me estaba aprovechando de su nobleza solo para poder meter mi cara entre sus senos. Desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a bañar juntas, creo que es mejor así, no quiero volver a hacer algo como eso… si algo pasa entre Fate-chan y yo, quiero que sea porque ella de verdad me quiere… lo demás viene después.

Entonces me lo propuse. _Sea como sea haré que Fate-chan se enamore de mí así como yo ya lo estoy de ella… un momento… acabo de decir que me enamoré de ella… ¡OH POR DIOS! Tengo que consultar esto con alguien. Piensa Nanoha a quién le puedes pedir consejos. Mamá… no! Creerá que soy "rarita" mmm aunque pensándolo bien, no tengo que plantearle de quién se trata, creo que ésa es una buena opción. Le preguntaré mañana bien temprano antes de que empiece el primer turno en Midori-ya._

* * *

Al despertarme lo primero que hice fue bañarme para luego ir a ayudar a mamá con el aseo matutino de la pastelería y de paso comentarle como me siento.

Mi madre ya había empezado a barrer de modo que yo me puse a sacudir las mesas y las sillas. Después de unos minutos cuando ambas terminamos nuestra labor decidimos desayunar antes de abrir. Papá no estaba en la casa ya que salió temprano a hacer no sé qué y mis hermanos ya no viven con nosotros así que solo estábamos mamá y yo sentadas en la mesa.

- Mamá, hay algo que te quiero comentar- ella me miró con curiosidad e hizo un gesto para que continuara.

– Lo que sucede es que yo… pues la verdad no estoy segura y por eso no sé que pensar de lo que verdaderamente siento así que… - Mi madre se estaba desesperando y me lo hizo saber.

– Nanoha-chan querida, es mejor que llegues al grano, acuérdate ya casi es la hora de abrir el local.

- Está bien, noestoyseguradesiestoyenamor ada – creo que lo solté demasiado rápido y es que me cuesta decirlo en voz alta. Mi madre me miró con el ceño fruncido ya que, seguramente no entendió lo que dije.

- Ok, lo que pude registrar y la verdad estoy segura de que así es, es que no estás segura si estás enamorada. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – Asentí y mamá tomó nuevamente la palabra – Si lo que quieres es salir de dudas entonces dime qué es lo que sientes cuando piensas, ves o escuchas hablar de esa persona – la mirada de mamá era bastante comprensiva y creo que en cierto modo tenía algo de picardía.

- Pues, cuando pienso en esa persona, la verdad es que pienso todo el tiempo en ella, no lo puedo evitar porque es una persona amable, sensible, comprensiva, colaboradora, inteligente, atractiva… - iba a continuar alabando a Fate-chan pero mamá empezó a reírse bajito y fruncí el ceño – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Mamá dejó de reír y me miró – Nanoha-chan parece estar muy enamorada de esapersona – sentí inmediatamente como la sangre subía a mis mejillas – me pregunto, ¿quién será? porque te tiene con cara de boba a cada rato – mamá sonrió con picardía – Aunque Nanoha-chan no me diga quién es, yo creo saberlo.

No sé que cara puse porque esta vez mamá rió más fuerte y yo solo supe mirar al suelo aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Mamá y qué piensas de que me guste esa persona – mi madre me interrumpió

– Corrección: estés enamorada – no estoy segura que tan roja puede llegarse a poner la cara de una persona de la vergüenza pero creo que yo estaba alcanzando límites insospechados.

-Mou… pero respóndeme mamá ya deja de molestarme – seguro puse cara de consentida en ese momento. Mamá me dio una sonrisa alegre.

- Siempre que estés feliz yo también lo estaré, eso es lo único que importa, ¿no te parece Nanoha-chan? – solo supe sonreír ampliamente y le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y le di las gracias. Aunque no sé realmente si ella sabe que se trata de Fate-chan… mucha gente me empareja con Yunno así que no sé que pensar, de cualquier modo el mensaje debería tener el mismo significado no? Al fin de cuentas el punto es que yo sea feliz.

Estuve ayudándole hasta que acabó el turno de la mañana y llamé a Fate-chan.

- "_Hola Nanoha, ¿cómo estás?_"

- Bien y tú?

- "_Estoy bien pero ando aburrida, últimamente no nos asignan misiones y pues como estamos de vacaciones no hay nada que me ocupe, no quieres salir un rato hoy… no sé tal vez a caminar?"- _Me puso increíblemente feliz que ella me estuviera proponiendo salir juntas y además no mencionó nada de invitar a las demás, tal vez así pueda hacer algún movimiento… nada pervertido!... eso espero.

- Me parece genial yo también estoy aburrida y hace rato que no te veo ya me haces falta

- "_Jajaja eres exagerada Nanoha, solo nos hemos dejado de ver un día"_

- Mou… estar separada de Fate-chan un día ya es mucho tiempo, necesito una dosis de Fate-chan diaria y ayer no me la tomé! Entiendes lo grave que es eso?

- "_JAJAJA Nanoha ya no me hagas reír más que me orino" _– Hacer reír a Fate-chan es algo que definitivamente me llena el alma.

- Nyahaha, está bien, veámonos en nuestro puente.

- "_Ok, entonces que sea en una hora, tengo que almorzar primero te parece?"_

- Listo, yo también tengo que almorzar, nos vemos en una hora, hasta luego.

- "_Chao Nanoha, nos vemos después" –_ Colgamos. Sin verla ya podía imaginarme su dulce sonrisa, esa que siempre muestra cuando se despide de mí. Mi madre se asomó y me mostró esa sonrisa otra vez, como diciendo "¡estás pillada, estabas hablando con tu amor!" y tendría toda la razón hasta yo misma imagino mi cara de idiota enamorada.

Fui a preparar el almuerzo ya que mi madre seguía atendiendo en Midori-ya, solo hice para dos personas ya que papá parece que llega en la noche así que no demoré mucho comiendo porque quería bañarme, después de todo había estado haciendo aseo.

Al salir del baño fui directamente a mi armario para ver que me pondría… ya sé que no es una cita pero igual quiero que se fije en mí más que nunca. Decidí finalmente ponerme un t-shirt suelto (y aun así se podían apreciar mis curvas) sin mangas blanco con escote moderado en V que tiene un estampado que dice "like what you see?" con letras color negro y unos jeans negros pegados al cuerpo y descaderados con bota de tubo y unos converse color negro y finalmente me hice recogí el cabello a medio lado. Creo que a la larga no me puse nada en especial pero viéndome en el espejo noté que me veía bastante bien. Finalmente me eché un poco de perfume y salí rápidamente del cuarto, me despedí de mi madre pero ella me detuvo – Se puede saber con quién vas a salir señorita – ella no dejaba de sonreír pero yo no iba a confirmarle quien era la persona que mantiene ocupados mis pensamientos – Voy a salir con esa persona – le devolví la sonrisa y le saqué la lengua para finalmente salir de la pastelería.

Llegué 15 minutos antes de que se cumpliera la hora, Fate-chan aún no había llegado de todas formas la esperaría por toda la eternidad si fuera necesario… que cursi me he vuelto si no fuera yo sino alguien más el que dijera eso creo que me burlaría hasta el cansancio.

Fate-chan llegó 5 minutos después de la hora acordada. Como siempre se veía absolutamente hermosa a pesar de estar vestida de forma sencilla, se puso una camisa negra de cuello, unos shorts blancos y sandalias negras de tres puntas. Llevaba su cabello recogido al final con su lazo negro. A cada paso que daba hacia mí parecía que mi corazón se iba acelerando de forma exponencial y a la vez sentí cálido todo mi ser, me sentí relajada y feliz.

- Hola Nanoha, ¿hace cuánto llegaste?

- Fate-chan me hizo esperar mucho! Estoy aquí hace 20 minutos ya me estaba cansando de estar parada todo el tiempo.

Fate-chan se sonrojó un poco – Lo siento mucho Nanoha…- pausó lo que iba a decir y luego arrugó su frente - pero eso es tú culpa por llegar más temprano! – qué linda!

- Bueno, eso ya no importa así que caminemos – la tomé de la mano y la halé para que empezara a caminar, no quería soltar su mano una vez estuvo a mi lado pero no quería atraer miradas en estos momentos, solo quería pasar un rato agradable con ella, conversar, compartir tiempo juntas.

Caminamos bastante mientras hablábamos de todo y nada luego comimos helado y cayendo la tarde decidimos alquilar unas películas para verlas en la casa de Fate-chan. Cuando llegamos al sitio yo empecé a recorrer los estantes de comedias románticas mientras que Fate-chan se fue por los de acción y suspenso. Finalmente yo escogí "La Cruda Verdad" y Fate-chan escogió "Plan de Vuelo". A eso de las 6:30 pm llegamos a la casa de Fate-chan y todo estaba oscuro.

- Fate-chan, ¿dónde están Lindy-san y Chrono-kun?

- Ah, ellos salieron esta mañana, les salió un asunto de la TSAB entonces están en Midchilda, de hecho se quedarán el resto de la semana allá.

- Ohh. – ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? Bueno no me puedo culpar, al fin de cuentas en mi cabeza solo estaba el hecho de que estaríamos las dos solas… en su casa. Hoy apenas es martes… entonces aún falta 5 días para que ellos lleguen, se me vino una "brillante" idea.

- Oye Nanoha – la miré y se sonrojó entonces yo le sonreí como solo puedo hacerlo con ella.

- Dime Fate-chan

- Pu-pues es que… yo me siento muy sola ahora que mi madre y mi hermano se fueron… sería posible que te dieran permiso para quedarte conmigo estos días? – Fate-chan me ahorró mililitros de saliva al decirme eso y sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir a mayor ritmo y no lo dudé y asentí con la cabeza.

- Llamaré a mamá para avisarle y mañana iré a casa a buscar ropa te parece bien?

- Sí, yo te puedo prestar un pijama.- ¡Me pondré un pijama de Fate-chan! ¡Creo que es lo mejor que me han dicho en estos días!

Cogí mi celular y empecé a marcar el número de mi madre, después de tres tonos contestó

- "_Nanoha-chan, ¿cómo estás hija? ¿En dónde te encuentras? ¿La estás pasando bien con esa persona?"_- nuevamente mi madre está consiguiendo poner mi cara roja a límites insospechados

- ¡Mamá! No me molestes con eso… mou.

- "_Jajaja lo siento, es que no me podía aguantar, era justo y necesario"_

_-_Nada de justo y necesario…mou tú siempre eres así. En cualquier caso, te llamo para decirte que me quedaré a dormir por fuera de la casa.

-"_Ah, y desde ¿cuándo se manda sola jovencita? ¿Crees que porque estás con esa persona te voy a dejar dormir en SU casa?"_

- Mamá, estoy donde Fate-chan… así que no te preocupes – la que se tiene que preocupar porque algo le pase a su hija es Lindy-san.

- "_Es cierto, Fate-chan es una chica muy sana, seguro no tiene ni un mal pensamiento, pero entonces Fate-chan no es esa persona?"_

- ¡No te diré nada! Nyahaha

- "_Mou… Nanoha-chan que mala eres con tu adorable y querida madre como esperas que te de permiso de quedarte en su casa si no me quieres decir quién es esa persona"_

- Mamá creo que hay algo que se llama vida privada y estás tratando de irrumpir en ella

- "_Y sigues con eso, no no Nanoha-chan no vamos por buen camino, si no me quieres decir entonces tienes que hacer algo a cambio para obtener ese permiso"_

- Mouu… mamá eres una tramposa!

- "_Eso no es trampa, se llama ventaja de ser TU madre jajaja"_

_-_ ¡Es casi lo mismo en este caso! Además el permiso lo quiero para hoy y el resto de la semana porque Lindy-san y Chrono-kun se encuentran en Midchilda y no regresarán hasta entonces y Fate-chan me pidió el favor de quedarme con ella para no sentirse sola.

- "_Y como mi Nanoha-chan es un alma caritativa entonces no se ha sabido negar y ha aceptado"_

- Nyahaha que bueno que conoces mis razones

- _"Te doy el permiso, pero solo para que Fate-chan no se sienta sola, después arreglaremos con que me desquito!"_

- Eres increíble mamá, gracias a pesar de mi castigo seguro

- "_No le llames castigo, suena como si estuvieras haciendo algo indebido y yo tuviera que reprenderte… bueno espero que no hagas nada indebido nada de drogas ni alcohol, tampoco quiero embarazos no deseados" __**– **_Creo que mi madre quiere que mi cabeza estalle por exceso de presión arterial.

- ¡Mamá aquí no hay hombres! ¡Y no vamos a consumir nada parecido a lo que mencionaste!

- _"Yo solo digo… que tal que se les dé por invitar a Yunno-kun y hagan cosas que solo amigos no harían… como orgías y- _le corté lo que iba a decir

_-_ ¡Mamá! Ya es suficiente, te estás pasando… mouu tú si eres bien pesada con tus bromas.

- _"Solo a veces… y solo contigo jaja bueno ya no te molesto más, disfruta entonces la noche"_

- Mañana pasaré a recoger algo de ropa

- "_Está bien entonces nos vemos mañana, descansa y mándale saludos a Fate-chan de parte mía"- _se escuchó la voz de mi padre por detrás – "_tu papá también te desea feliz noche y saludos a Fate-chan"_

- Ok yo le digo, nos vemos mañana y hagan cosas divertidas en la semana ya que no estaré ahí para escuchar sus ruidos "raros" – ¡Ja! Vendetta

- "_Creo que Nanoha-chan se quiere pasar de lista, eso no es conveniente para ella, puede hacerme cambiar de parecer…"_

- Nyahaha olvida mi comentario – mi risa no distaba de ser nerviosa

- _"Nanoha-chan aún tiene mucho por aprender jajaja, en fin nos vemos mañana"_

- Hasta mañana – finalmente colgamos la llamada realmente quedé un poco cansada de esa conversación.

Fate-chan se acercó a mí con mirada de cachorro degollado, como rezando a todos los dioses existentes que me hayan dado permiso para quedarme con ella.

- Y ¿qué te dijeron?

- Que Fate-chan me podía hacer cosas muy pervertidas entonces que me dejaban quedarme pero que me cuidara de ti – Fate-chan se puso completamente y abrió y cerró la boca para decir algo pero finalmente no dijo nada. Ups ¿será que tengo esperanzas? Y a todas estas, ¿por qué estoy hablando como Hayate-chan?

- Na-nanoha… yo nunca haría algo así! Y menos a ti que eres mi mejor amiga y además eres mujer.- Ouch es me dolió más que si me hubieran arrancado todos mis miembros y luego apuñalado repetidas veces el corazón. Traté de controlar mi expresión para no reflejar lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Nyahaha Fate-chan yo solo estaba bromeando…- me quedé callada y se dio un silencio incómodo.

- Prepararé unos sándwiches para que ambas cenemos y veamos las películas – Menos mal que Fate-chan dijo algo!

- Yo te ayudo a prepararlos, así es más rápido. – Fate-chan asintió con la cabeza y pasamos a la cocina a preparar un par para cada una. Cuando terminamos pasamos a la sala y Fate-chan iba a poner primero la película de comedia romántica

- ¡Fate-chan espera! – creo que asusté un poco a Fate-chan

- ¿Qué sucede Nanoha?

- Pon primero la que tú escogiste

- No…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es muy temprano para una película como esa, ese tipo de película se disfruta más cuando está más entrada la noche – los ojos de Fate-chan brillaban parecía creer fervientemente en lo que decía

- Fate-chan eso no tiene ningún sentido

- Claro que tiene todo el sentido de todos los mundos, mira y te explico, este tipo de película es de pensamiento frío y calculador te mantiene pensando en cómo demonios sucedió tal cosa o la otra y empiezas a hacer suposiciones de modo que tu cerebro se mantiene activo a pesar de que la noche sea como la película así que de esa manera no te duermes.

- Fate-chan, acabas de hablar pura y física chachara

- Claro que no! Es la verdad! No ves que si veo primero la que escogí yo, las probabilidades de que me duerma en la de comedia son más altas!

- Entonces Fate-chan cree que tengo mal gusto en películas!

- N-noo es eso, es s-solo que no tengo buenas experiencias con esas películas… siempre me duermo.

- Está bien, pongamos primero "La Cruda Verdad" pero te aseguro que no te vas a dormir! Porque te va a dar tanta risa que rogarás por oxígeno!

- Jajaja está bien.

Finalmente puso la película después de esa estúpida discusión que tuvimos… para que al final pusiera la película que pondría en un inicio.

No fue mentira lo que le dije a Fate-chan, reímos muchísimo con esa película, estuvo buenísima de veras nos hizo falta oxígeno, aunque con mucho gusto si Fate-chan me lo hubiera pedido yo le hubiera dado todo el oxígeno que quedara en mis pulmones.

Fate-chan llevó los platos de la cena a la cocina mientras tanto yo puse a andar la película, pasaron algunos minutos pero Fate-chan se estaba demorando así que detuve el dvd y fui a la cocina, ella puso a calentar en el microondas un paquete de popcorn ella no me escuchó entrar a la cocina y yo como estaba totalmente a espaldas de ella me acerqué lentamente hasta que estuve a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana para susurrarle al oído al mismo tiempo que ubicaba mis manos en su cadera.

- Fate-chan se estaba demorando mucho y me preocupé – por alguna extraña razón sentí que mi voz bajo un tono y se escuchaba ronca. Sentí como el cuerpo de Fate-chan se estremeció cuando le susurré esas palabras.

- N-n-na-noha n-no me susurres tan cerca de la oreja que me haces cosquillas.

- Mou pero si esa es la idea – el pitido del microondas anunció que el popcorn estaba listo por lo que solté a Fate-chan y ella tomó un recipiente y vació el paquete dentro de él. Nos dirigimos a la sala nuevamente y nos sentamos juntas en el sofá y yo le di play a la película.

La película mantuvo a Fate-chan atenta todo el tiempo, de hecho ella casi ni espabilaba, ella estaba sentada al lado izquierdo del sofá y tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el mismo, su brazo izquierdo reposaba sobre su pierna izquierda y con su mano derecha se dedicaba a agarrar puñados de popcorn del recipiente que se encontraba en la mitad. Yo por mi parte no estaba muy atenta a la película, prefería ver a Fate-chan y todas las caras que pone cuando se cambia el escenario o le cortan sus suposiciones destapando detalles que lleven a encontrar a la niña. Al menos sé que la hija de la protagonista se perdió.

El popcorn se acabó muy rápido de modo que tomé ese recipiente estorbo y lo llevé a la cocina, abrí la nevera para tomar un vaso con agua pero me encontré con que había cervezas, la verdad es que nunca había tomado alcohol a mis 17 años pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo y dicen por ahí que cuando te prohíben hacer ciertas cosas, más rápido lo quieres hacer… pero yo soy una instructora! No puedo pensar de esa manera… pero también soy una adolescente que quiere probar cosas nuevas…

- Tomaré solo una – me dije a mi misma en voz alta. La etiqueta marcaba Paulaner, abrí la lata y tomé un sorbo.

- Sabe raro, algo amarga… probaré un poco más…. Wow se siente bien creo que me la terminaré antes de regresar con Fate-chan.

Cuando terminé de tomar me decidí sentarme al lado de Fate-chan ya que no estaba ese recipiente estorbo que me separaba de ella. Aún mantenía la misma posición por lo que tomé su mano antes de sentarme y la mantuve en las mías aún después de sentada. Fate-chan estaba tan concentrada que creo que ni siquiera notó cuando yo me paré a llevar ese odioso recipiente a la cocina. Así que decidí probar suerte solo por diversión, me sentía con ánimos de molestarla ya de un modo más físico. Con mis dedos empecé a hacer cirulos suavemente en la palma de su mano. No hubo reacción alguna. Estrategia 1 de la misión "has reaccionar a Fate-chan de una forma divertida" status estrategia: fallida.

Estrategia 2: acariciar el antebrazo de Fate-chan. Muy suave y sensualmente (según yo) comencé a acariciar el antebrazo de Fate-chan con las yemas de mis dedos. No hubo reacción, ni siquiera piel de gallina. Status estrategia 2: fallida.

Bueno como ya me había aburrido de estrategias tan simples y poco efectivas tomé la decisión de coger el toro por los cuernos y ser un poco más… agresiva.

Estrategia 3: acariciar suavemente el brazo de Fate-chan con la nariz hasta llegar a su hombre para luego acercar mi rostro hasta su oreja y acto seguido chupar el lóbulo de la misma, al tiempo que acaricio el muslo de Fate-chan hasta llegar al punto de no retorno.

Si Fate-chan no reacciona con eso empezaré a creer que Fate-chan no sería divertida en el sexo. Por qué sigo pensando como Hayate-chan… definitivamente el que anda con la m13&6 algo se le pega. Creo que la cerveza me está haciendo efecto… hace rato.

Puse en marcha la estrategia 3, lentamente posé mi mano sobre el muslo de Fate-chan al tiempo que mi nariz rozaba su brazo y fui subiendo hasta llegar a su hombro, mientras mi mano iba acercándose a la entrepierna de Fate-chan a un ritmo más lento.

Le di un suave roce de labios al hombro de Fate-chan y acerqué mi cara hasta su oreja, mi mano ya estaba bajo el short de Fate-chan y estaba próxima al punto de no retorno… por qué le puse ese nombre… cosas del alcohol… supongo.

Respiré al oído de Fate-chan y cerré los ojos y lenta y suavemente saque mi lengua y empecé primero a lamer y luego a chupar el lóbulo de Fate-chan. Detuve mi mano antes de llegar al punto de no retorno para solo dedicarme a su oreja. La verdad no sé en que momento Fate-chan reaccionó, solo lo supe cuando escuche un gemido que hizo que detuviera mi acción. Estaba tan concentrada en la labor que estaba ejecutando que el objetivo que tenía en mente se perdió en algún lugar de mi consciencia.

Me alejé solo un poco para ver la cara de Fate-chan, ella estaba sonrojada y respiraba agitadamente, mi mano seguía en el mismo lugar y ella no la había quitado y lo que más me impresionó fue el fuego que había en sus ojos, el deseo, ése mismo que yo siento por ella, sus ojos estaban brillantes y se veían más oscuros debido a la dilatación de sus pupilas. Casi que podía ver mi reflejo en ellos. Fue entonces cuando miré sus labios estaban entreabiertos seguramente por su irregular respiración. La miré nuevamente a los ojos y nos quedamos viendo unos segundos fijamente, su mirada no cambiaba, era la misma que yo tenía, ella movió su cuerpo de modo que su torso me daba de frente. La mano que tenía sobre su muslo la removí cuando ella hizo ese movimiento pero nuestras miradas no cambiaban. La tensión sexual se podía sentir pesadamente en el ambiente así que sin más acerque mi rostro al de ella mientras que ella se mantenía en la misma posición no retrocedió ni se inclinó hacia mí. Me detuve cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros. Durante el tiempo que me estuve acercado a su cara solo veía sus labios así que quise ver sus ojos de nueva cuenta y su mirada no cambiaba, si era posible creo que guardaba aún más deseo del que tenía la última vez que verifiqué. Por alguna razón se me dio por jugar y darle más vueltas al asunto… creo que la razón era que quería que Fate-chan fuera la que cerrara nuestra distancia así junte nuestras frentes y con mi nariz acaricié la suya. Fate-chan se estaba comenzando a desesperar, lo podía sentir, el ritmo de su respiración aumentó y en un momento dado sentí como tomaba mi cara con sus dos manos y finalmente selló la distancia entre nosotras con un suave beso. Apenas nuestros labios estaban empezando a moverse en sincronía y mis manos se enredaron entre los cabellos rubios de Fate-chan. Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho de lo rápido que latía y a la vez de que una sensación de humedad se iba construyendo entre mis piernas. El beso fue tomando cada vez más fuerza, se volvió más apasionado y Fate-chan lamió mi labio inferior a lo que respondí abriendo un poco más mi boca para darle acceso a su lengua, ella la introdujo de lleno y empezó a explorar cada rincón de mi boca a la vez que con mi lengua acariciaba la suya en lo que podía luego empezamos a batallar con nuestras lenguas y esta vez fui yo quien introdujo su lengua en la de ella y así pude saborearla más a fondo. Luego tuvimos que separarnos a falta oxígeno para inmediatamente unir nuestros labios otra vez con mayor intensidad y un deseo que iba creciendo exponencialmente. Mis manos no se quedaron quietas y empezaron a acariciar sus hombros y trazaron un camino de descenso hacia los costados del torso de Fate-chan, quería tocar todo su cuerpo pero no sabía hasta que punto Fate-chan accedería a eso, por lo que lo haría muy sutilmente… al menos, eso espero porque desde hace tanto tiempo había rogado que este momento llegara, que la desesperación que sentía por este deseo que me estaba volviendo loca se viera suplida por besos y caricias. Todo era tan irreal que a veces aún no me lo creía estaba en el sofá de Fate-chan besándola de un modo que solo lo puede hacerse con un amante, con la persona de la que estás enamorada. Volvimos a separarnos para tomar aire y fue entonces cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca sin darles permiso

- Fate-chan me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, perdón, no es cierto… yo en realidad estoy enamorada de ti y te deseo mucho, quiero hacerte mía. – si fuera una espectadora de todo lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo, podría verme con la cara sobrepasando los límites insospechados a los que me lleva mi madre cada vez que quiere molestarme con sus bromas. Puedo sentir mi cara caliente, de hecho todo mi cuerpo lo está y la verdad espero que el Fate-chan sienta lo mismo que yo, la miro con expectativa, esperando una respuesta a mi declaración. Fate-chan también tenía la cara absurdamente roja pero después de que dije lo que dije creo que la tonalidad subió a un tono más oscuro.

- Nanoha, yo me siento igual que tú pero tenía miedo que no fuera así y no quería perder tu amistad… sé que debe sonar muy trillado pero es la verdad.

Después de que Fate-chan terminara de hablar no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran a lo largo de mis mejillas. Todos mis poros irradiaban alegría y nuevamente besé a Fate-chan pero esta vez de forma más tierna y casta, como si ella estuviera hecha de cristal y cualquier otro movimiento podría hacer que se quebrara. Me aleje de ella y ambas sonreímos ampliamente, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos con cariño y luego dejé que mis párpados cayeran. Fate-chan besó mi nariz y se levantó del sofá. La observé con cara de confusión a lo que ella respondió

- Vamos a mi cuarto – sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un tono rojizo – creo que sería más cómodo continuar en mi cama. – esta vez fui yo quien se sonrojó. Fate-chan estiró su mano hacia mí para que la tomara y seguidamente guiarnos hasta su habitación.

Esa noche hicimos el amor incontables veces, exploramos cada rincón del cuerpo de la otra entre roces y besos y aún faltaba mucho más por descubrir, después de todo tenemos el resto de la semana para eso.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno y ese fue mi intento de fanfic espero que a alguien le guste, saludos!**


End file.
